


the concept was good

by tomrian (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Consent, Harry is a fallen angel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Tom is a dryad, morbid crack, murder happens, powers that be - self insert, questionable blowjob, some plot and some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/tomrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian has problems with his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is the worst thing i've ever written because i'm fighting a serious writing block

The universe is split into levels, or realms if you prefer. There is, as there always is, the mortal realm that bind everything together. From there, the realms split like branches. Closest to the mortal realm is the immortal realm, which in turn is tied close to the realm of the deceased. As with circles layered over each other, there are places where the realms cross over. These places are often extraordinary; filled with the natural magic of two different realms.

As it happens, Earth is one such place. It has always been thought to be placed in the middle of the mortal realm, but it has shifted closer to the immortal realm thanks to the powers that be. It has introduced beings from fairytales to the humans; a complication that no one could have been ready for. Thankfully, separation was not needed. Even humans could feel the new magic in the air; a clear sign that the immortal beings belonged among them.

The powers that be could not let it be this easy. They fed off the mixed magic and introduced a new concept to Earth; soulmates. With that, they introduced another concept; Dominants and Submissives. The words meant nothing in reality, but they helped destroy the gender binary that Earth had relied on for so long.

A Dominant had to wait until their Submissive’s Coming of Age. When that happened, the soulmates were able to sense each other. If one chose to cut off the bond, they would both die. Of course, there were complications. Not all soulmates wanted each other, some found themselves in love with other beings, and some took the Dominant and Submissive roles too literal. The powers that be were still working on ways to eliminate the problems.

Not that any of that were important right now. What were truly important right now was that the Submissive Hadrian had only minutes left before the moon would be in position for his Coming of Age.

Hadrian James No-Name lived in the Overworld with his angel mother and human father, until The Accident.

He had been worked up into anger by Draco Abraxas Malfoy, a pureblood angel, and the result was that he Fell. When someone Falls from the Overworld, they lose their Name, Hadrian had been a Potter, and land in the Underworld.

A Fallen half-angel has no social standing in the Underworld. His only saving grace were that his mother’s friend Severus Tobias Snape lived in the Underworld; though friend was a loose term. Severus was a vampire that had once tried to drink from Hadrian’s father; his mother had obviously not appreciated that. Still, Severus gave him somewhere to live and food in exchange for help with household chores and small donations of blood. It could have been worse.

Severus where nowhere to be seen now though; Hadrian had left the Underworld for Earth. He was sitting on a swing in abandoned park, watching the moon as he waited for his Coming of Age.

It started with a feeling of emptiness in his chest, which spread out to the tips of his fingers and toes with a bright light. As the light died out, the feeling of emptiness was left in his chest together with an echo.

An echo from where his soulmate was. It came from the Overworld; from the Garden to be more precise. Hadrian felt the trepidation fill him at the thought of returning to the Overworld. He had not been there since his Fall; what if he flew into someone that he knew? What if his Dominant was an angel from his past? He sincerely hoped that it wasn’t Draco, although he was sure that the pureblood angel was also Submissive.

With nothing to actually lose, Hadrian concentrated and teleported to the Garden.

It was - as expected - in full bloom. There was no angel to be seen, but there were dryads and nymphs and fauns and all other possible beings. In the middle of it all stood a dead yew tree; so out of place that Hadrian couldn’t help but stop and stare. Something dead in the Garden? It was unheard of. Perhaps that was why he was not surprised when his echo urged him to go closer.

As he came closer, he noticed that the other beings all held a wide width from the yew tree. The trepidation got worse, but Hadrian pushed the feeling aside. There was a reason that Severus always called him brash.

He stopped in front of the yew tree, and waited.

“I’m surprised you didn’t cut the bond.” a smooth voice said from behind him. Hadrian could feel the warmth of his Dominant’s body against his back.

“I don’t know who you are.” he answered, the anxiety he felt not showing in his voice. He felt braver than he was.

“Ah… I guess you wouldn’t. The Fallen one, is it not?” Hot breath caressed his cheek.

“You have me at a disadvantage.”

Hadrian barely got the words out before he was turned around. His eyes were in level with a pale, naked chest. They trailed down to see a hint of a black happy trail before he forced his glance up. Red eyes looked back at him in amusement.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Undead dryad.” the man introduced himself. Hadrian took a step back, his wings brushing against the yew tree that was Tom’s home. Dryad’s were not supposed to survive living in dead trees; not even in the Garden.

“What a pair we make.” Hadrian mumbled to himself. Tom’s amused smile was a sign that he had been louder than he thought.

“What a pair indeed.” Tom agreed. “What do you think of my garden, Little One?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s watered with blood.”

Hadrian opened and closed his mouth; unwittingly doing a fine impression of a fish.

“How are you allowed in the Overworld?”

Tom smirked.  
“I’m not.”

The fish impression made a repeat performance.

“You are very cute.” Tom continued, changing the subject when it became clear that Hadrian was unable to answer. Hadrian took another step closer to the tree; regretting it slightly when his back hit the bark.

“Not cutting off our bond?” Tom asked.

“I can’t kill you.” Hadrian answered, his voice higher than he had expected.

“That’s a shame!” called a brave faun. Hadrian had forgotten that they were not alone. He tried to look over Tom’s shoulder, but it proved impossible. The dryad was much taller than him.

He could only watch as Tom stretched out an arm and made a fist with his hand. Roots shot out of the ground and strangled the brave faun. When Tom opened his hand again, the roots retreated and the body fell to the ground.

A gasp could be heard in the silence. Hadrian wasn’t aware that it had come from him until Tom’s hand shot out to grip his throat.

“Perhaps I should kill you, Little One.” the dryad mused. “If you die naturally, I don’t have to fear dying from a cut bond.”

Hadrian whimpered.

“Would be a shame to not have some fun first though…” Tom continued. Hadrian whimpered once more. Tom had stepped closer to him while talking; his Dominant’s body was pressing against his and the bark dug into his back. In the next moment, they both fused through the bark.

They left the Garden for a hidden dimension within the tree; although hidden room was more correct.

“What do you want with me?” Hadrian asked. Tom had yet to let go of his throat.

“You were the one to come to me.” Tom pointed out with a laugh. Hadrian felt slightly ashamed that he found the sound of it nice.

“I could cut our bond.” he threatened.

“But you haven’t.” Tom answered. The dryad leant closer and licked a stripe along Hadrian’s cheekbone. “I wonder why.”

Hadrian wondered as well. Perhaps because Tom’s demeanor aroused him. Perhaps because he couldn’t kill another being.

“I’m not a murderer.” he answered at last.

“Then why did you Fall, Little One?”

Hadrian cringed. It had been Draco’s fault, yet he got the blame. That poor girl who had gotten into the middle of their fight… Hadrian refused to think about it.

Tom took his silence as a sign to continue. He twisted Hadrian’s head to get access to his ear; which he licked and nibbled on. Hadrian couldn’t help the sounds that left him.

The next thing he knew was pain and the warm feeling of blood. Tom had moved away; there was blood dribbling down his chin. Hadrian stared, incredulous.

“Did you just rip my ear off?”

Tom licked his lips. Hadrian belatedly realized that there had been no chewing; Tom swallowed his ear whole.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Tom smirked.  
“You taste delicious, Little One.”

“You’re a dryad.” Hadrian said, feeling panic rising in his chest. “Dryads don’t eat people!”

“You forget that I’m an Undead dryad.”

“You know what? I’m done!”

Hadrian cut the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't eat ears, kids


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powers that be enjoy fucking with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not even real crack, it's just bad writing which i apparently categorize as crack

It didn’t work.

Hadrian stared up at Tom with wide eyes; his heart beating as if it was a woodpecker trying to get through his chest. Why didn’t it work? They should both be dead now; he cut the bond! But… did he, really? He could still feel the faint echo; the bond was still there, just… weaker.

“You should have taken the chance to cut it off earlier.” Tom said with a predatory grin. “Or you should have read up on rituals during your time in the Underworld.”

“Rituals? And how did you-?”

“Know? Who doesn’t know about Hadrian James, the Fallen one that was taken in by the vampire Severus?” Tom asked, the look in his eyes tremendously smug. “You’re not a No-Name any longer, Little One.” he continued, leaving the question of rituals unanswered.

“I’m not?” Hadrian asked, too confused to notice that the most important information was withheld from him.

“You got my Name the moment you decided to seek me out.” Tom explained. “A curious detail that the powers that be decided on to help out the No-Names, in case they would be rejected or their soulmates prefer something platonic. I must say that Hadrian Riddle sounds quite good.”

Hadrian felt like there was a reason that Tom left James out, but he couldn’t figure out what and he was reluctant to ask. There were more pressing matters anyway; like the fact that they were alive.

“My ear!” Hadrian suddenly realized, as well as noticed that Tom no longer held a hand around his throat. He was definitely very belated in his realizations after the failed murder-suicide.

“You can hear without an ear, it’s not that big of a deal. Your useless attempt to cut the bond helped stop the blood, interestingly enough.” Tom answered, his whole body language showing exactly how many fucks he gave; none. Hadrian looked around, wondering how he could flee the separate-dimension-room-thing. Being stuck in a dead yew tree with his Undead dryad soulmate definitely wasn’t the way he wanted to spend his night, or the rest of his life for that matter.

“You’re rather rude.” Tom continued. “Trying to kill me after you said that you’re not a murderer. You deserve a punishment.”

Hadrian’s eyes snapped back to Tom.  
“You ate my ear!” he protested.

“Technically, I only swallowed your ear, and that was before you tried to kill me.” Tom answered with a shrug. The movement didn’t match the situation, but it managed to draw Hadrian’s attention to Tom’s arms. They were muscular, but it was only obvious when they light fell in a certain way. His eyes went from Tom’s arms to Tom’s chest, down to his stomach. Hadrian felt his mouth turn dry as his arousal came back. His eyes followed Tom’s stomach trail down to the exposed treasure between Tom’s legs. Hadrian licked his lips as he took in Tom’s cock, which was half-hard despite the situation.

He wanted to hit himself when he realized that his mind had wandered to what it would be like to have Tom’s cock in his mouth.

When he finally managed to drag his eyes back to Tom’s face, he was met by an amused but seductive smile that sent new waves of arousal through his poor virgin body. The earlier act of cannibalism sadly didn’t turn him off, which made him question his kinks, a lot.

“You want to have that fun now?” Tom asked, his voice husky. He bent close to Hadrian’s face, and licked along the line of Hadrian’s chin, then down over his throat. Hadrian could only moan as Tom’s tongue worked on licking up the dried blood; especially as the tongue got closer to the sensitive skin around the hole where his ear had been earlier.

“I’m not… completely… averse… to the idea…” Hadrian mumbled, distracted as his eyes kept sliding from Tom’s face, down his naked body. He licked his lips again. It was so easy to be distracted now when Tom was closer, and his tongue was doing things. It was actually harder to keep his eyes on Tom’s face in this position.

Of course, that was the moment that Tom’s tongue found its way into the hole where Hadrian’s ear had been. The long muscle touched his eardrum, resulting in unbelievable pain. There was a forceful push against his eardrum before Tom withdrew. Hadrian could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and falling down his cheeks; his hearing would never be the same again, if his eardrum had survived that at all.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded, and hit his fists against Tom’s chest in a hope to release some of his frustration - both of the angry and the sexual variant.

“Being Undead does things.” Tom explained it away with a shrug. Hadrian forced his eyes to not stray this time, as he stared Tom down. It was quite a feat as he was naturally petite, being the Submissive one.

“I swear, I’m going to kill you.” Hadrian said, angry at his Dominant for being like this. Tom just laughed.

“You already tried that, Little One. We both know that it didn’t work.”

Hadrian made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and pushed his way past Tom, hoping to leave the yew tree so that he could return to the Underworld. He was sure Severus was missing him - though most likely only his blood and not his company.

Tom was quick to reach out and grab him around the waist, efficiently stopping him from going anywhere.

“Not so fast, Little Darling.” Tom mumbled in his now only ear; Tom’s voice once again undeniably attractive. Hadrian hated the things that it did to him, and he hated Tom.

“Are you going to explain the ritual?” he asked, his voice cold. Tom chuckled.

“Don’t you worry about that, Little Darling. Why don’t we continue where we were? I saw you looking at my cock… I would not stop you from sucking it.”

Hadrian smirked to himself as the words gave him a plan.

“Okay.” he agreed. Tom turned him around so that they were face to face. The satisfied smile on Tom’s face made him regret that he agreed.

“Good.” Tom answered and got a spider gag out of nowhere. Hadrian made a new try to escape, but it proved to be hopeless. As a Dominant, Tom was naturally much stronger than him. It didn’t take much maneuvering for Tom to force the spider gag into Hadrian’s mouth. Hadrian immediately tried to bite down on Tom’s fingers, but the gag made it impossible. His plan was already ruined.

“You’re so pretty like this…” Tom praised softly, and forced Hadrian to kneel by patting his head. Hadrian could do nothing but sink to his knees. He was not completely against the thought of sucking Tom’s cock - he couldn’t stop eyeing it up almost hungrily - but he detested that he had no choice any longer.

Tom’s hand went from patting his head to grabbing his hair to keep him still. Hadrian obediently sat still as Tom’s cock came closer to his mouth, until it finally entered. The texture reminded him of bark, but it was still soft flesh. It even smelled yew, although the taste reminded him more of dirt, or grass. He could only assume that it was because Tom was a dryad - and it could likely have been worse; it could have tasted or smelled like Death.

He lost track of time as Tom’s cock rhythmically slid in and out of his mouth; the grip on his hair relaxing and increasing as Tom got close to orgasm and slowed down to drag it out.

By the time that Tom orgasmed, Hadrian had completely zoned out. He blinked confusedly when Tom’s cum shot down his throat, not sure why his mouth was suddenly empty. He reflexively swallowed the cum down while Tom removed the gag with careful fingers. Hadrian’s mouth remained open as he continued to blink confusedly, not understanding what was happening. Tom closed his mouth gently and started playing with his hair.

“You were really good, Little Darling.” Tom praised. Hadrian slowly stopped blinking as the world came back with him, and he blushed at Tom’s words. Had Tom not used the gag, he would have bit Tom’s cock off as revenge; in hindsight that would have been a bad idea. It was a lovely cock.

He needed to think about something else.

“Ritual?” he asked, his voice surprisingly raw. Hadrian started blinking confusedly again; it was really hard to stop.

“Your blinking is adorable, but could you maybe stop?” Tom asked. Hadrian nodded, and forced himself to stop by pressing a hand over his eyes. When he removed it there was a few last, slow blinks before it stopped.

“Ritual?” he repeated, his voice slightly stronger now but still raw and very soft. Tom sighed as if he was reluctant to answer.

“I offered you to cut the bond, you said no, and then I consumed some of your flesh. There was some other stuff involved too, but that’s really the crux of it. Anyway, the bond can be weakened and never broken. You can still die naturally, but as I’m already Undead, I have nothing to fear.”

“That sounds really stupid, what kind of bullshit ritual is that?”

“You have to ask the powers that be.” Tom answered with a shrug. Hadrian stubbornly closed his eyes to not get distracted by the shrug this time. He counted to five very slowly before he dared opening them again.

“Are you going to kneel a lot longer? Not that I don’t like you like that, but I do have other things to do..”

Hadrian blushed and got to his feet. Tom removed his hand from Hadrian’s hair as he moved.

“I’m just gonna leave… I think Severus misses me.” Hadrian mumbled, embarrassed. This was really not how he pictured his Coming of Age.

“Sure. But if you try to run and hide, I will find you.” Tom promised softly. It sounded oddly as if Tom tried to seduce him. Hadrian nodded to show that he understood, and then teleported directly from the tree-dimension-room-thing to the Underworld. It was really questionable that he had not tried to teleport earlier, but the powers that be liked to fuck with people too much to care for logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does blowjobs work
> 
> the powers that be is a self insert by now
> 
> don't lick eardrums, kids


End file.
